Hidden Old Love
by Aeneas Regas
Summary: Secara tidak rela, Lene (Nyo!Norway) meninggalkan Mathias (Denmark) yang kalah dalam perang dan menikah dengan Berwald bersamaan dengan terbentuknya kerajaan Swedia-Norwegia. Lene yang masih belum melupakan Mathias masih terus diperjuangkan oleh Berwald agar mendapatkan hatinya, walaupun caranya memang kaku, tetapi perasaannya memang murni.
1. Foreign

Aku duduk termenung memandangi pemandangan halaman rumah yang tidak familiar. Segala sesuatu disini rasanya asing walaupun dekorasi interior dan makanan Swedia tidak jauh beda dengan makanan di negeriku ataupun Denmark.

" _Är allt bra, husmor_?" Tanya seorang pelayan dalam bahasa Swedia, ia menanyakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku mengerti bahasa Swedia karena tidak jauh beda dengan bahasaku, bahkan Mathias saja kadang tidak bisa membedakannya.

" _Ja..._ " Kataku singkat, Berwald melihat kearah wajahku dengan tatapan misteriusnya, tetapi itu sudah biasa.

Sudah tiga minggu setelah ia membawaku denganya, ia selalu berusaha membuatku terkesan, entah apa yang paling ia inginkan dariku sehingga ia membawaku. Ia mendekorasi ruanganku dengan indah, kebun dengan bunga kesukaanku, hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan padaku. Dengan semua itu, ia tetap tidak bisa membuatku senang, tidak setelah ia memisahkan aku dari Denmark. Bisa kukatakan, pendekatannya itu memang kaku dan jelek.

Suasana ruangan menjadi tidak enak jika ada lelaki itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau kecil di dekat kediaman itu. Duduk sendiri di pinggir danau lebih baik daripada berusaha terbiasa dengan suasana aneh yang dapat dirasakan ketika ada Berwald di sekitarku. Beberapa makhluk mistis air menemaniku membaca buku, mereka cukup tenang dan tidak mengganggu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah terbiasa disini?" Tanya makhluk mistis itu, aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku.

" _Nej..._ " Jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa begitu? Apakah kamu membencinya?" Ia pun bertanya lagi.

"Ia membuat aku dan Mathias terpaksa berpisah dengan alasan politik dan sekarang ia mengganti nama keluargaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.." Kataku protes, tanpa sadar pun Berwald datang dan menginterupsi obrolanku dan makhluk mistis itu pun kembali ke dalam air.

Aku baru menyadari Berwald yang sudah berdiri di belakangku, aku menoleh dan ia mulai bertanya.

"Bicara dengan siapa?" Tanyanya yang berjalan dari belakangku.

"Diriku sendiri, kau pasti dengar." Kataku yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Mhm." Katanya singkat, ia pun duduk di sebelahku.

"Mau kuubah rumah ini menjadi khas Norwegia agar kau lebih terbiasa?" Tanyanya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak perlu, tidak akan berbeda jauh." Kataku, menoleh sejenak kearahnya, lalu memalingkan kepalaku lagi. Kami memang duduk berdua, tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berarti untuk dibicarakan. Tidak seperti bror Mathias, walaupun bicaranya melantur, tetapi selalu memecahkan suasana yang sangat kaku, walaupun bodoh, tetap saja lebih baik.

Berwald lelaki yang aneh, walaupun aku bisa mentoleransi sifat anehnya. Sesudah mengakhiri makan malam yang diiringi dengan suasana yang canggung, aku pergi ke balkon untuk melihat bintang. Kulihat bintang di arah barat daya bersinar terang, aku pun termenung memandangi bintang-bintang tersebut. Kami biasa memandanginya setelah makan malam, tetapi untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, aku akan memandangi bintang tanpa dirinya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Mathias mengingatku setiap ia melihat bintang? Tentu saja aku belum mati, hanya saja itulah kenangan kami, memandangi langit bersama dan berbicara tentang mimpinya.

Ia pun mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau ingat ketika memandangi langit itu?" Tanyanya, memandangiku begitu dalam, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Langit adalah langit, itu saja." Kataku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau ingat ketika kita masih awal remaja? Ketika kau memberi Mathias kejutan ulang tahunnya pada malam hari walaupun sudah sehari lebih telat.." Kata Berwald yang tiba-tiba aku potong.

"Aku menakut-nakutinya terlebih dahulu waktu itu.. ia sampai ketakutan seperti itu.." Kataku yang lagi-lagi mengenang masa laluku dimana setelah itu aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dengan Mathias, Berwald pun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang selanjutnya.

"Dan.. apakah kau ingat ketika kau berusaha kabur dari rajamu?" Katanya yang menatapku dengan lebih tajam walaupun tidak marah.

"Ah, saat itu aku kehilangan cincin kesayanganku, aku jatuh pingsan dan terbangun di Oslo, Mathias menungguku sampai aku bangun." Kataku, yang akhirnya dibalas dengan perkataannya secara spontan.

"Kau memang belum dapat melupakannya.." Katanya melihat keluar balkon, seperti merenungi suatu hal.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku tentang kenangan-kenangan itu!" Ujarku padanya.

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang kau sadari dari kenangan itu?" Katanya yang secara tiba-tiba menangkap bahuku dan mendekatkan diriku padanya, aku pun menepis tangannya dan menjauh.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk membuatku melupakannya? Tidak akan!" Kataku sebelum berlari ke kamarku.

Aku berlari ke kamarku dengan pipiku yang basah dan mataku yang merah, aku pun menutup wajahku di atas tempat tidurku. Seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya, berada satu atap dengannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dan sementara aku tidak bisa melupakan Mathias. Dalam tidurku yang lelap, aku pun terbawa ke alam mimpi. Dimana aku melihat masa laluku yang kini masih aku pertanyakan.

Aku bermimpi disaat aku jatuh pingsan di hutan saat melarikan diri dari rajaku dan kehilangan cincin kesayanganku. Dalam mimpi itu, aku teringat bahwa ada seseorang yang menggendongku di punggungnya, namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang itu, kepalanya terhalangi oleh jubahnya. Ia membawaku dan berjalan dengan cepat, namun tidak gegabah. Caranya membawaku jauh berbeda dengan Mathias, sedangkan yang aku ingat, setelah itu aku terbangun di rumah Mathias. Tetapi satu hal yang aku perhatikan, lelaki itu mengatakan

" _Bara om du vet, Lene.._ " Kata lelaki itu dalam aksen Swedia yang kental, aku pun langsung terbangun dan melihat kearah jam yang ada di kamarku, jarum jam tersebut mengarah kepada pukul 01:27 malam, aku terbangun dan tidak merasa ingin kembali tidur. Aku melihat sebuah amplop di sampingku ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, tertera nama Berwald dalam surat itu.

 _"Yang tercinta, Lene Öxenstierna_

 _Aku sudah sejak lama mencintaimu, sudah sebelum kau menjadi miliknya. Pada saat kau memberikan kejutan bagi Mathias sehari setelah ulang tahunnya, yang dapat kukenang adalah perasaanku yang sangat menginginkan kejutan itu darimu. Karena pada hari itu, 6 Juni, aku berulang tahun, Mathias mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang sedikit terlambat, sedangkan aku harus menahan sakit hati dan berdiam diri di balkon Mathias._

 _Pada saat kau tersesat di ruang bawah tanah kediamanku yang berada di Gothenburg, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Mathias, aku berniat menolongmu dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatimu lagi. Namun tampaknya Mathias masih sempat memperhatikanmu dan jauh lebih cepat dariku._

 _Sudah lama aku ingin mengembalikan cincin bergfrue ini padamu, aku menemukannya ketika kau kabur dari rajamu, aku menemukannya ketika membawamu yang pingsan kembali ke Oslo, aku berpikir untuk terus menyimpannya, tetapi cincin itu pasti berharga untukmu._

 _Sudah berapa banyak pertempuran yang aku lewati untuk mendapatkanmu, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil merebut tanganmu dari Mathias, namun tampaknya bukan hatimu. Aku milikmu, tetapi kau bukan milikmu, kita belum dapat untuk saling memiliki. Mungkin kau berpikir sebaiknya aku tidak berharap banyak, karena aku tidak lebih baik darinya. Namun, walaupun sudah beberapa abad, aku rela menunggu beberapa lagi, sampai akhirnya aku dapat merebut hatimu._

 _Milikmu, Berwald Öxenstierna."_

Aku membeku, menyadari banyak hal yang selama ini tidak pernah aku duga darinya. Tidak kusangka begitu banyak yang ia lakukan dan ia sembunyikan untukku. Aku memakai cincin bergfrueku di jari yang sama dengan cincin pernikahanku. Hanya untuk menghargainya, tidak secepat itu ia bisa membujukku, Mathias pun berkorban untukku, bukan hanya ia.

Gunvald, seorang tangan kanan Berwald yang berpakaian rapih dengan membawa senapan bersamanya ketika aku berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan Berwald.

"Kau akan pergi kemana dengan berpakaian rapih dan membawa pedang itu?" Tanyaku, aku berfirasat sedikit buruk melihat caranya berpakaian dan apa yang ia bawa. "Tuan Berwald sedang mengatasi para pemberontak Norwegia di Östersund, aku akan menyusulnya." Katanya sambil berjalan dengan cepat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun bergegas mengganti pakaian dan berlari ke arah kereta kuda, aku melompat kedalam, dimana Gunvald pun berada, ia mengelak keputusanku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, tuan berkata padaku agar kau tetap disini!" Ujarnya berusaha untuk memintaku kembali.

"Jangan mendengarnya, ayo cepat jalankan kereta kudanya." Kataku kepada Gunvald lalu kepada kusir kuda.

Sudah seharusnya aku ikut serta jika ini melibatkan wilayahku, aku bukan lagi gadis remaja yang manja dan menginginkan sang pria mengatasi sepenuhnya. Dia bisa membangunkanku jika terjadi sesuatu melibatkan rakyatku, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia ingin meluluhkan hati mereka dengan kemampuan berbicaranya? Mereka tidak akan secepat itu mendengarmu walaupun kau sangat pandai, Berwald. Terlebih lagi kau yang pada kenyataannya sangat kaku, jangan berharap, Sverige.

* * *

 ** _Är allt bra, Husmor? :_** Apakah semu baik-baik saja, nona?

 ** _Ja :_** Iya.

 ** _Nej :_** Tidak.

 ** _Bara om du vet :_** Hanya saja kau tahu.


	2. Campaign

Setelah sekian lama aku duduk di atas kereta kuda, memang benar, keadaan di Östersund sangat rusuh. Dan ditengah keramaian, seorang pria berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi, agar terlihat jelas, agar mudah didengar. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, ia berusaha untuk membujuk, namun mereka menolak. Dan Berwald berdiri membisu, ia sepertinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pria yang malang.

Aku hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh untuk melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengatasi mereka. Mereka pun mulai menarik kerah baju pria itu dan kerumunan orang mulai menghajarnya satu persatu. Berwald berusaha melawan, setidaknya satu melawan seribu, ia memang tidak mudah mati seperti manusia biasa. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk berusaha menghentikan semua.

Aku berlari mendekati keramaian, Gunvald berusaha untuk mengejarku, namun membiarkanku setelah berpikir untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalian semua, Hentikan itu sekarang juga!" Suaraku yang cukup keras untuk mendiamkan kerumunan tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia!" Kataku dengan lantang, seseorang berusaha untuk mendekat dan berkata lebih jelas.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah terbujuk olehnya?" Katanya seraya menunjukan jarinya kepada pria yang tengah babak belur.

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tetapi yang kalian lakukan sekarang jauh lebih tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa melakukan hal seperti ini jika aku masih ada disini? Hentikan sekarang juga!" Dengan begitu, mereka pun melempar Berwald ke arahku.

Aku mengambil alih keadaan dan berusaha menenangkan kerumunan, Percuma saja jika berusaha memberontak, kami sudah kalah dalam perang yang terakhir kali kami alami ketika berusaha memberontak, dan baru saja memulihkan kerusakan yang dialami di wilayah kami, terlalu cepat untuk memulai pemberontakan kembali. Ketika kerumunan dibubarkan and keadaan sudah menjadi tenang, aku memutuskan untuk membawa Berwald kembali ke kereta kuda dan berjalan pulang. Dia pria yang kuat, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak melawan karena tidak ingin membahayakan reputasinya.

Ia berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahku, aku menyadarinya, dan ia berpaling kembali ketika aku menatap dingin wajahnya yang memar.

"Jika saja kamu memberitahu aku, tidak akan babak belur seperti ini." Aku membersihkan memar di wajahnya, juga luka yang ada di dahinya.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membujuk mereka." Kataku, melihat jika ada luka lain yang ia alami.

"Ya, untuk sekarang." Katanya memandangku, lalu aku jawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Ambisius sekali." Ujarku, sambil membalut dahinya dengan perban.

Aku menarik tangan kiriku seusai membalutkan perbannya, tetapi ia mengambilnya kembali untuk melihat lebih jelas, cincin bergfrue ku yang kupakai. Lalu menatapku lagi, matanya sangat berharap, mengetahui aku sudah menerima suratnya, aku menyadari perasaannya. Aku menarik tanganku kembali, ia terpaksa melepaskannya.

"Jadi..?" Ia masih menatapku, masih berharap. Aku pun menutupi tanganku tempat aku memakai cincin itu, wajahku yang biasanya terlihat pucat terlihat kemerahan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghargaimu saja." Kataku berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearahnya.

"Takk, Berwald." Kataku singkat, ia tersenyum ketika aku melirik sedikit kearahnya, jarang sekali.


End file.
